The Opast's Kiss
by Tishikari
Summary: There was once a forbidden love between the Light of God and a Zess, a human and a duras, a girl and an Opast… Here are her words on the beginning of that love and on something very intimate…


Hi there! Here I am with another one-shot with Luka & Yuki, but this time it's with girl-Yuki.

Thanks again everyone who liked my previous fic and that favored it. I was very, very happy. xD

I hope you will enjoy this new fic and please forgive any errors in grammar/verbs as English is not my first language. ;)

We know so very little about girl-Yuki's feelings and thoughts! And before the upcoming new chapters can begin to give us more clues about it, here is my idea on this topic. ^_^

_" " - for Yuki's thoughts_

" " - for dialogue

* * *

**The Opast's Kiss**

* * *

[My thoughts...]

It's been months that Luka began to visit me at night in my room at the Twilight Mansion. I use a special spell to create a breach on the barrier around the mansion allowing him to come in and avoiding being detected by the others too. It works perfectly. I can't tell the clan I'm in love with an Opast, not yet…

Luka became a constant companion at my side, helping me forget the loneliness of my life before him, being a friend with his support, giving me strength and hope for a better future, a future that I wish to be by his side. But the thought of a "future" is just a dream that I allowed myself to have on this brief, peaceful time that we're living in, while the next round of fights haven't yet started.

I know deep inside that our reality is very different of that I wish it was… he will never be accepted by the clan as my partner… the war won't end so easily or soon or without much pain and deaths… And I probably won't escape my fate again at the end, my painful and maddening end. I know what is waiting for me… I remember from all the previous lives.

So I've decided to live this dream as long as I can, to keep hiding our relationship from everyone, to keep lying to them all and to myself. I don't want to think about consequences for now. I am too lonely, too hurt and tired of fighting on this mad war, to have any strength to go against love...against this destiny that made my path to cross with his. I can't find an answer for 'Why an Opast?' I can't say no to my heart or to my soul. But for how long will I be able to keep this way? How long will I be safe inside this cocoon I created for us? For how long more will I keep betraying the clan and the Zweilts? I wish my mind could stop worrying so much on this…

Every minute with Luka is a precious time that I try to enjoy with all my being. I forget about everything while he is in front of me. We talk about ourselves, our pasts, our pains. He didn't want to talk about himself at first, 'to not make me sad'. His past is so full of pain and humiliation and anger! But with time I manage to persuade him in trust me with his memories and he finally shared his suffering with me. Oh I want to help him so much! That was a crucial moment for us, when our bond really started to grow deeper and become special.

Our nights together became like a medicine for the soul. We feed each other spirits with warmth, strength, love. We understand each other so well, we complete each other so perfectly that I sometimes get scared because I feel I won't be able to live without him any more.

Luka is always so gentle with me, so caring… he act as if he was scared to break me, like as if I was a crystal vase. But he is also so very intense sometimes, looking into my eyes with such a powerful gaze, moving his long fingers over my skin on a careful caress, barely touching the surface with his demon nails…as if teasing me.

He usually holds me in his arms while we lay on the couch before the fire. He likes to play with my hair, moving a small lock between his fingers for many minutes before carefully releasing it. He likes to hold my hand in his and slowly caress my palm with his thumb, making circles and tracing the lines on the surface. He likes to plant small kisses on my forehead and over my hair while inhaling the fragrance of it. And his heart always beat a little faster when I shift in his arms and rest my head on his chest, moving my hand over his shirt, feeling his hard body. Such simple moments in the quiet of the night…so precious. I'm happy as I was never before, I'm in love.

And I am also very impressed that a Duras could be this gentle and caring. Is it because he is a Zess? Maybe we don't know the Duras as well as we thought we did. Or maybe is just that Luka is unique…

Such a stern look he has, usually cold and hard, distant… but when he is with me he changes! His gaze becomes soft and his face more relaxed. I don't see danger in his eyes, but a warm invitation. Sometimes I even think I see gratefulness in them… Maybe I'm being successful in helping him some way. He deserves this, deserves everything I can give to his heart.

* * *

[Our beginning...]

That night was rainy and cold and I was feeling a bit sleepy. Luka insisted on taking me to bed and I agreed, but only if he would lie next to me as well. He smiled softly as he picked me up in his arms.

"I won't leave your side."

He put me carefully under the blankets and proceeded in taking off his boots and jacket. I watched him attentively, admiring his grace in such simple gestures, just like a cat! He then lied down next to me and pulled the covers over us. I quickly snuggled against his body, seeking his warmth.

Safe…I felt safe in his arms… and at peace. Following the slow but strong rhythm of his heart beating, I drifted easily into sleep… Then, I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes and gazed into his face, just a few centimeters away from mine. He was awake and greeted me with a small but sweet smile. His eyes were sparkling with silvery light. I could see it even in the half darkness of the room.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Only half-an-hour."

"Hmmm…" - I shifted a little on the pillow to be at the exact same eye level with him – "…good, I don't want to miss any more of this precious time with you."

And so I put my left arm around him and gently pulled his body towards me, while giving him a small kiss on his lips. Then I looked into his eyes again. There I saw something I couldn't translate, something that I've never seen before and that was so very intense…

_"Is it just because of my kiss?"_

I suddenly wondered how would be to fully kiss him?

_"He taking possession of my mouth and... aah… a passionate kiss... or a romantic one? No! Both!"_

_"But… why hasn't he tried to kiss me before? Why is he being so careful with me? Why…no, no!"_

I shook off the worries from my mind and let it be, closed my eyes and smiled, relaxing more on the comfortable bed. I already have more than I asked for.

Then I felt his hand brushing away locks of hair from my face and caressing my cheek so very gently. It felt wonderful so I kept my eyes closed and let myself being taken by the soothing feeling. I swam in the sensations of his caress until I felt my lips being touched…

His hand pressed lightly on the back of my neck and his fingers moved through my hair giving me a shiver of pleasure. I got surprised and so I slightly opened my eyes…

His eyes were closed, his lips softly touching mine, his breathing warm and smooth over my skin. My heartbeat got faster and I felt numb, deliciously numb. I parted my lips and inhale slowly, then let out a very soft moan, surrendering myself to the sensation. I waited for more…

The tip of his tongue was soft and warm. I felt him gently caressing my lips, tasting them… seducing. All my senses were now totally focused on his touch, on his moves.

He circled my lips many times, slowly, patiently… then he retreated. But before I could even think again he pressed his lips against mine and shifted to find a perfect fit. I let him open my lips more. His tongue seductively touched mine… just once and retreated. Then touched mine again and retreated… and again, repeating this many times, teasing as if inviting me in.

I felt completely dominated by this, by him.

I wanted more… I followed him. I searched for his tongue. He let me touch it but not in full, just briefly. I let out a soft moan in protest. He answered finally slipping his tongue into my mouth and entwining it with mine, caressing it, taking me on a sweet dance with him.

Velvety and hard, wet and hot… he pressed forward and took control of me. He guided me into a sweet rapture. Time stopped, I surrendered myself completely to this duras…

And I could finally feel his craving for me too. It was there, inside of him, a powerful desire speaking through this most amazing and unusual kiss, promising me more surprises for the future…

And for that moment I was swept away from reality, living only for the sensations he was creating within me, feeling as one with him for the first time, complete.

For a long time it lasted… I lost track. Dancing and dancing and tasting… he now knew that part of me completely, and I his. And when it ended it was slowly, kissing my lips many times before moving his mouth to my neck and taking a deep breath, inhaling the scent over my skin and whispering hoarsely into my ear…

"I love you my sweet Yuki. I love you."

My heart swelled with happiness. I was feeling hot and alive! I had never felt such a feeling in all my lives! I held him tightly into my arms. We could be bonded by a contract, but this was our true bond, a bond of love.

"I'm yours for all eternity, Luka."

He gazed at me and smiled such a beautiful and contented smile! I got mesmerized! He took me in his arms and rolled me over him on a quick movement. I gasped surprised. He was showing me happiness! We both smiled to each other, not thinking about our painful, lonely past anymore. Not thinking about the war looming on the horizon nor the pain we'll have to endure. That moment was ours to live, and forever to be remembered.

I'll never regret choosing him!

.

[End]

* * *

Like it? ^^ It's romantic, isn't it? I hope you have enjoyed!

This is one of the scenarios I thought would be possible for the beginning of their relationship, following as much as I could the manga's story and girl-Yuki's personality. (But that's only my humble POV). . The mangaka needs yet to give us more info on Luka and Yuki's past together ASAP, we still know so little!


End file.
